Witness
by SEELE 13 Sound Only
Summary: After Impact Fic. Accounts from one person viewing the hurt and comfort between two pilots.
1. Chapter 1: The Messenger

**Authors Notes: **I own nothing. This is my first story. If your reading this im lucky it got this far. Please give constructive criticism and tips in the reviews as i suspect i desperatley need them.

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and cheerful day at the UN headquarters building in post third impact Berlin. It had been one year since that terrible day and the sky was no longer blood red from day to day, but now a light pink that was hoped to eventually turn blue. The Large red sea of LCL was slowly retreating from the City's shores. A single bird could be heard outside and small patches of grass and bushes could be seen every now and then in the miles of barren land. At the top floor of this building was the office of one Nicholas Schultz, head of the UN and the commander in chief UN armed forces. This room was roomy and pleasant, and had both a Victorian and a modern feel to it. In the center was a large holographic globe showing the post third impact world, showing the red oceans and the brown continents, a slightly morbid contrast to another globe in the room showing blue seas and a green earth that existed not too many decades ago.

As for Nicholas himself he was sitting in his chair next to his desk sipping some tea and was looking out the window. He was a man in his fifties, with dark brown yet graying hair and a bit stout(though not in his opinion). From his office the city looked beautiful and busy, with everyone pitching in to rebuild after the massive worldwide earthquake caused by the third impact. He was currently looking at the crimson sea a few miles from the city, he thought about his beloved Sophie, hoping that one day she would be one of the people crawling out of the sea every few weeks. He then turned his attention to the city itself and looked at the towering cranes, bustling construction vehicles, and aircraft all over the skies. The city was rebuilding and it was a new begging a "neon genesis" he thought, remembering how Sophie was a historian and a catholic and taught him how to speak latin fluently. Suddenly Nicolas realized that those words "Neon Genesis" brought a strange feeling of irony upon him for a reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

As he pondered this, the intercom on his desk spoke out:

"Commander, there is a certain Mr. Lucius Viator requesting to see you sir".

Nicholas turned to his desk, pressed the intercom, and spoke "Send him in".

Five minutes later the doors opened and a young man walked in, he was Caucasian with ash brown hair and looked to be about seventeen. He was wearing a silk suit, and carried a suitcase to his side.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pilot, Lucius how have you been" Nicolas said as the young man took a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm doing great Nick, have you had any luck finding Sophie?" Lucius replied.

"Sadly no" the UN commander replied "But I am still keeping hope that one day she will return".

"I'm sorry to hear that but I have a feeling that you may find her someday " Lucius spoke.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Nicolas said "I hear your reputation for predicting the future has grown".

"I'm told that as well" laughed Lucius.

"So Lucius tell me, why have you visited me? Do you have any news?" asked Nicolas.

"Actually yes I do. It just so happens that your intelligence divisions in Japan have been interrogating two individuals suspected to have had a hand in creating the third impact for the past eight months" Spoke Lucius "You were supposed to receive monthly reports from the Japanese division on the interrogation of these individuals however I have been told that no such reports have been receive by the UN headquarters" He said.

Nicolas then turned serious and spoke, "Whoever told you is right, we have received no interrogation reports from the Japanese division since the third impact. In Fact, we have received no communication whatsoever from the Japanese Intelligence division since then, we assumed that all members were either dead or lost and that the division was shut down."

Lucius replied "Well, I have been to the Japanese division headquarters a number of times this year, you see those two individuals are actually very important to me and I have continually tried to convince them that they know nothing of the cause of the third impact and requested for their release. Each time I ask they would give me the same answer, that I had no authority and that they were serving under the direct command of the UN headquarters and you yourself. Since then I have been asking the UN administration here in Berlin to create investigation the Japanese division headquarters. They accepted my request and sent a team to investigate three days ago. They have just returned today with a lot to say, and it's all compiled in these reports that I currently have in my suitcase."

Nicholas then spoke "I'm very interested in those reports, might I see them?"

Lucius replied "Certainly, but before I give these to you do you mind if I tell you a story? This story is very relevant and will help you understand these reports much easier".

Nicolas spoke "Well Lucius I don't see how it could hurt so go ahead tell me."

"Alright then" said Lucius, and he began.

"There once was a country with an alliance of kingdoms" spoke Lucius "And in this country were the twelve wizards of that world. These wizards were very powerful and secretly controlled all the kingdoms of the alliance. They realized however that this alliance could not last long and soon war would return. They then thought of a plan, a plan that would end all conflict within the kingdom, but at a terrible price. Using their power they opened up a gate to hell, releasing a terrible plague upon the land. Half the country was burned or flooded and half of its people were dead. The gate also released 16 terrible demons. The alliance then called upon their own wizards who devised up a plan. Using a captured demon they created clones of this demon which could be controlled by men and sent to fight the demons. However it turned out that only people born after the opening of the gate could control these demons, and so a handful of children were selected to control these demons."

"Who were these children?" Nicolas asked?

" Who they were is not important right now." Lucius replied as he continued his story

"When these children controlled the demons they would feel what they felt and see what they saw. Every few months a demon would appear and they would be sent to fight it. As they were sent to fight the demons they would feel the pain that their demons felt, and experienced terrible things which no one of that world had ever experience before. As they killed the last demons from the gate, the twelve wizards set the climax of their plan into action.

"They sent forth nine of their own clones of demons, and one of the children fought bravely but was no match against the number of demons attacking. They quickly impaled the child and slowly ate her demon alive, the child feeling all that her demon was feeling. As the last child and his demon came to aid of the fallen comrade, he was caught by the nine who then took his demon to the sky where they crucified him and began to enact a powerful ritual. The ritual broke the child's mind and killed everyone within the kingdom. You see, this was the plan of the twelve wizards all along. Once the ritual was complete, the souls of everyone dead would be under the command of the child who had been crucified. He could have created a paradise for everyone which would bring ultimate peace and end all conflict. But the cost of this paradise was great; every soul had to lose what made them individuals, all their memories and personalities had to be forgotten. But instead of creating this paradise the child had another option; he could allow all the souls to return to life if they could remember who they were. He chose that option and in doing so saved everyone. The two children who had experienced so much pain were the first to return, and the world they came back to was hostile. All life had been destroyed and they had to work hard just to survive and find food. They soon learned to trust and depend on each other, and finally confessed their love for each other." Lucius then paused, his expresion look as though he was thinking of something nice and he looked like he was happy."

Nicholas spoke as he did "That seems like a happy ending, granted the story was very sad."

"But is was not the end of the story" Lucius said. His face then gave an as though he was remembering something sad. He continued his story.

"Some time passed and a many people returned, and many did not. Many were angry and frustrated by what had just happened. A group of soldiers serving under the King of the alliance had come upon the two children. These soldiers were particularly angry and zealous, and assumed they were the cause of all this, they hid the two children without the kings knowledge, and for many months brutally tortured them with heinous methods in order to get them to tell them how they opened the gate and killed everybody. The children of course knew nothing, but nothing they did could convince the ever increasingly angry soldiers. The soldiers were getting impatient with their lack of results and they brought in monsters in order to get them to talk. They tortured them in ways that would kill most people instantly but the soldiers used special methods and magic to ensure that death would not come to them as a blessing. But of all the worst things they did they denied them the one thing they wanted most, each other."

Lucius then stood up and walked towards the window. There he stood as he went on with the story.

"Over the course of many months they interrogated each child separately. Soon the soldiers realized that the children knew nothing but were too afraid that they had committed a terrible thing to stop. They constantly tried to believe that the children were just pretending to know nothing, in order to prove that what they did was not an act of unspeakable cruelty. Eventually their conscience finally took over the soldiers and they stopped interrogating the children, their entire being filled with remorse and regret. By now the months of unspeakable terrors had caused them to lose their minds and lose their will to live, they both would have succumbed to pure despair and died even with magic keeping them alive, had they not been finally one thing they wanted more than their own lives. They were given each other. When they met each other for the first time they embraced each other and cried for days, with nothing able to separate them. The soldiers could have killed these children and hide all evil of their horrendous evils but in their guilty conscience decided to keep them alive, for it was the very least they could do. They kept them alive and hid them for a long time, hoping that they could hide their secret forever, but it was not so. Another group of the king's men had heard of rumors from another one of the children that fought the demons that two people that were thought to have opened the gate to hell were being held for questioning. They were then sent to discover what had happened and what they found shocked them beyond all reckoning. They then gave their grim message to the child that had told them the rumor and the child then brought the message to the king". Lucius ended his story. He was currently standing up looking out the window. Nicholas could not see his face but if he could he would have seen Lucius shed a single tear as he gave saddest expresion Nicholas would have ever seen.

Nicholas then spoke "well that was an . . . interesting story. I can't wait to see how this relates to those reports.

Lucius then spoke "I have to go now Nick so I will be giving you these reports, but before I do let me ask you one last question. If you were the king and I was the messenger, and I had just delivered the message to you, what would you think?" Asked Lucius as picked up and opened his suitcase.

"I would think . . . that that's one fucked up message" Nicholas replied.

"That's an interesting opinion, your highness." Spoke lucius as he left a large pile of papers on Nicholas's desk and then left the room.

As Nicholas pondered on Lucius's last words, he picked up the stack of papers and began to read. After reading the first few pages his face turned into a grimace of shock and as he continued to read, he became paler and paler. By the time he had finished reading he was almost as white as the paper he was reading, and put the reports down, turned his chair around. He looked outside the window. It had become very dark and cloudy, and it began to rain. The UN commander silently sat in his chair for many hours looking outside at the heavy rain, with the same grim expression on his face. After a long time he finally spoke. . .

"_I feel sick_".


	2. Chapter 2: Two pieces of a Broken Heart

**Authors Notes: **still own nothing. Thanks for the tips, more friendly advise and input will be greatly welcomed, even if i dont have time to reply to them.

**Chapter 2: Two Pieces of a Broken Heart**

Somewhere in Japan is a large, empty desolate island. This island would appear to be just another island, nothing special about it; Just a big rock in the middle of a red ocean. But underneath it is a different story. There's more to this island than meets the eye. Deep underground lays a complex of miles and miles of tunnels systems, hallways, and room after room after room. This is the UN Japanese intelligence division headquarters, which also served as a secret maximum security prison.

In one of the many hallways walked a solitary figure. Wearing a brown T-shirt and jeans Lucius had his hands in his pocket and walked casually, almost gracefully. He had Ash Brown hair and looked to be seventeen; nobody would think him other than being an ordinary teenager. But what you would really notice about him was his silver eyes; they look they gave was something akin to a thousand yard stare. Wherever he went Lucius always appeared as though he was seeing something very far away. Some would say that if he stared at you long enough he could see right through you and know everything about you; And in a sense, they were almost right.

If he knew a person, he _knew_ them. There was almost nothing about that person that he couldn't define; their personalities, their memories, their loves, fears, and hates. He knows all of this because he was there to see the most important parts of their lives.

He was a school janitor, watching Gendo being beaten up by bullies and saw a boy learn his desire in life. He was a caterer at Gendo and Yui's wedding where he saw two people who would change the fate of the world enter holy matrimony. He was a nurse, watching Shinji's first birthday and Asuka's as well, witnessing the birth of the saviors of mankind. He was one of the crewmen during the arctic expedition were he watched the world begin the end and a father save his daughter. He was a gardener sitting in a bench under a cherry tree listening to Yui talk to Fuyutsuki , telling him about the future of her child. He was there when Shinji lost his mother, and when Asuka lost hers. Yes, if knew someone well it was because there were plenty of times in their life he had the chances to learn about them.

He was at all these events and many more and was never once was he caught. He was the ultimate witness, able to change his form and age at will and could disguise himself (or even herself) as anyone. He could even be in multiple places at the same time. Ever since he appeared in a forest somewhere near Tokyo 1 he somehow knew that being a witness was his ultimate purpose in life. He somehow knew he existed to watch and learn about the people who would change the course of mankind.

And right now he was just continuing that existence. He walked for some time past rows and rows of cell blocks until he reached his destination. Up ahead he saw Fuyutsuki, staring at a viewing window through a door. Lucius walked up to him. Fuyutsuki didn't turn his head to greet him; he simply stood there staring into the window with a serious expression.

"Hello Commander, how are you today?" Lucius asked in a very charismatic smile

Fuyutsuki sighed and spoke "Hello Lucius." And he continued to stare into the window, not changing his somber appearance.

Lucius then looked into the door, his smile quickly disappearing.

Behind the door was a white room. It was lit by one fluorescent light in the ceiling and had two small beds, a table and chair. There was also another door in which Lucius suspected lead to a bathroom. Compared to the prison cells Lucius passed by on the way, this room would be considered extremely comfortable. But what Lucius was looking really at were two people silently huddled in the corner of the room; one girl with long flowing crimson hair, and one boy with short brown hair. They were locked in an embrace, and not a sound could be heard from them. But what was very noticeable about the two was the state they were in.

Both of them were covered with bandages after bandages, and what part of them wasn't covered showed countless scars. Lucius looked at the girl and could see the back her neck. It was covered what looked like many strangulation scars. Her left arm was covered in bandages and right arm had many scars all over it. It looked as though it was whipped and cut more than a hundred times. But what stood out was one long scar running all the way from the end of her middle finger up to her shoulder. However this scar looked red and almost new as if it was still a wound but a few weeks ago. It also looked as though someone had opened up the wound many times and kept it open over long period of time.

The boy looked to be in a worse condition than the girl. His right eye was covered by an eye patch and his left one a bandage leaving him completley blind. His entire left arm was covered in a cast. His right arm was even worse. All along his arm were all types of scars from whip scars and cuts of all shapes and sizes, to burn marks, and even stranger ones, some looked as though acid had been poured on them while others looked like some kind of insect or animal bite. Both his hands were bandaged completely. His entire torso was bandaged up as were his feet.

As Lucius continued to stare a nurse walked by, carrying a tray of food. The tray had a large bowl of rice and plate of fried fish along with two bottles of water. The nurse bent down and placed the tray through a small entrance under the door. As the nurse left she paused for a moment and sighed, and thenwalked on. Lucius noticed that she had the same solemn expression as Fuyutsuki. The two people in the room continued to remain where they were, ignoring the tray of food.

Fuyutsuki and Lucius silently continued to look at the silent couple in the room. Finally, after a few minutes Fuyusuki spoke up.

"I was told that this is the room where they first met after many months and this all they do every day, other than eat and sleep. The door isnt locked and they are free to go whenever they want but the refuse to take even one step outside the room. And whenever they do anything they always try to stay as close as possible to each other. I'm even told they don't even separate when they shower or use the bathroom" He said. "I've been standing here for almost an hour now and Im already starting to believe them. Nothing I've said to them has created any reaction from them."

He paused for a moment and looked at the two again. "Tell me, how long did you know they were here? Why didnt you free them?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I've known they were kidnapped for some time but i was never able to find their exactly location. When i did find it there was nothing i could do. There are some things even i find hard to do. The people here guarded them with a feverant passion. They wanted to be sure their actions weren't known until they could justify them with proof. This place had the highest security of any place in the world since the third impact. I can sneak into SEELE's base with ease and steal something small like a data disk or a suitcase. But it would have been impossibly hard to try to steal two psychologicaly damamged teens. If i tried to do anything all that i would have accomplished was my death and more than likely theirs."

Just then the boy in the room sniffed the air and smelled the food. The girl looked at the tray of food and then whispered something into the boy's ear. She left him and slowly crawled toward the tray. As she did the boy stayed where he was but moaned out for the girl and held his arms out for her. When the girl approached the tray Lucius could see that she too had an eyepatch.

When the girl extended her right arm to grab the tray Lucius could see that her hand only had four fingers. She picked up the tray and slowly crawled back to the boy who's arms were still extended and was still moaning. When she got there she put the tray down and hugged the boy. She hushed him and he stopped moaning, then she whispered something to him again. Then she picked up the bowl of rice and using her right hand she started feeding the boy.

As this was going on Fuyutsuki spoke again.

"I've never seen anything like this. The only time I've ever seen anything close to this was when I first saw Misato on a ship in the arctic."

Lucius then replied "Ah yes that was on your visit to the Dead Sea, I do believe that was also where Gendo told you he had just married Yui."

For once Fuyutsuki smiled "You still never cease to amaze do you Lucius? Gendo could always rely on you to find information. I remember how jealous kaji was always of you. Whenever he couldnt do something Gendo always sent you and you would always return victorious. His pride was hurt you know, to have been beaten by child. It's as though you know everything."

Lucius smiled "Well I don't know everything. For one I never knew he was jealously of me" Lucius lied

Fuyutsuki wasn't fooled "You say that but I know you don't mean it." he laughed.

Fuyutsuki then remember a day long ago.

Flashback:

Deep underground beneath tokyo 3 in a dark room were four people. One was a man sitting behind a desk with his hands under his chin. An Older man was standing to his left. In front of them were two others. A boy and a man. The boy was stading there with a slight smile on his face and his arms crossed. the Man next to him was also smiling, however his hands were in his pockets and he was facing the floor next to him.

The man sitting behind the desk spoke. "I'm very suprised on how these events turned out. It would seem Lucius has succeded were you failed Kaji."

Kaji then turned to the man behind the desk and with a smile said "Well, what can i say? I too am suprised. I would never have thought Lucius capable of such a thing." He then turned to face the boy "Tell me Lucius, how did you get past the security?" he asked.

The boy smiled "It does not matter how i do something, what matters is if i do something and if i suceed. However i must say put to use a thing or two i learned from you" He replied.

The man behind the desk smiled. "I like that attidude very much Lucius. Perhaps you two should learn from each other" he said as he opened a metal suitcase which was on his desk. Inside this suitcase was what looked like some kind of embryo. He then took of a glove on his right hand and placed his hand on the embryo. Instantly there was a bright glow and when it dissapeared he put the glove back on his hand.

End of Flashback

Fuyutsuki thought about that memory. Then stopped smiling and looked into the window again. They had both finished eating the rice and now they started on the fish. The girl broke the fish in half and then broke one half into small pieces. She then started feeding the boy the pieces of fish"Tell me Lucius, can you still see into the future? What do you see for those two? Can you heal them Lucius, you were always the one performing miracles."

Lucius closed his eyes and was silent. After a minute he spoke again "when the time is right Commander, I will do what I must."

Fuyutsiku sighed again and looked back into the window. After a few more minutes two people inside had just finished the fish and now the girl was helping the boy to drink the water and then she took a drink herself. When they were finished drinking they then both laid down and went to sleep in each other's arms.

Fuyutsuki spoke "I cannot even begin to think about how much we owe those them. Their whole lives were filled with misery and pain. Almost everyone alienated them and left them. They went through hell and in the end, saved all humanity. And look how humanity treated them?

We repaid them by doing _unspeakable_ evils to them. And the worst of all crimes we was keeping them from the one thing that brought them comfort and the only thing that they could trust in the world, each other. The world does not deserve what they did for us. I hope that whatever you do helps them, we owe them so much. The _very least_ we can do is to give them peace."

Lucius then replied "I told you I will do what I must. Haven't I told you before that whatever I do is for the best, you simply have to trust me" and he walked off leaving Fuyutsuki who was still staring into the window.


	3. Chapter 3: An Eye for an Eye

**A/N** I don't own Evangelion.

Ever wonder what happened to the original chapters 3 and 4? it wasn't written by me. Witness was originally a combined effort of me and my friend. However he has uploaded his own chapters without my permission. I am no longer allowing him to help me write witness and have changed my email password (which means worse grammar and slower updates, but hopefully better story plot)

Did I mention that reviews/tips help me write faster/better?

**Chapter 3:**

**One Year Ago**

Instrumentality, not so much the death of mankind but more of a return to his beginnings. All throughout the earth mankind gave a cry that reached into the heavens as he shed his AT-fields and returned to the primordial soup from whence his evolutionary ancestors began. The boundaries that separated all of Lilith's children melted away as mankind lost his memories, regrets, loves, hates, pride, fears, and everything that separated people from each other.

Physical form was reduced to nothing as anything that caused division and seperation ceased to exist. Life on earth was once again whole, but at the cost of individuality; man lost his soul in exchange for heaven. But this was not the case for all men.

Of all of Lilith's children a boy, Shinji Ikari was chosen. He was chosen to decide the fate of mankind; whether or not everyone would remain in this paradise of nothingness, or return to a self perpetuated reality; to mans own world of hate and love, pain and joy. To stay in Nirvana (or more accurately Purgatory), or return to a world where humanity both hurt itself and gave itself comfort.

He was given the choice, and he decided.

* * *

On the shores of what was once Japan, lay first of mankind to return. Shinji and Asuka lie on the sand, staring up at a blood stained moon and sky amidst the starry night. A crimson line was splashed on the dark sky. They stayed there, for what seemed like an eternity to each. Their minds trying to cope and remember what just happened.

Shinji was the first to move; he sat up and looked at Asuka. He stared at the girl trying to remembered who she was to him. Then the memories flowed.

All the pain she had caused him, the loneliness she gave him. Every insult sharper than steel, every slap that left bruises, all the hatred she gave him. Even when he tried to open himself to her and asked her to understand him, she would not. Painfull memories flooded into his mind.

He remembers something, himself gripping Asuka's neck and trying to end her. Shinji sat on Asuka and grabbed her throat; he was going to finish what he started.

Asuka looked up at the person choking her. Too weak to pry his hands of her neck she remembers the reason she returned, it was the boy killing her. She wanted to know what he meant to her; The anger coming from all those times she thought about him, about someone like _him_ being superior to her; The confusion from the chaos of the different feelings he gave her, the conflicting emotions constantly waging war inside her; The regret from hurting him and being hurt by him, tearing at her guts just as bad as MP EVA's did. Asuka feels Shinji tightening his grip and feels the life slowly drain out of her.

Her mind race as her vision fades and Asuka chooses what she realizes may be her last act on earth; she slowly raises her hand and puts in on Shinji's cheek. At this Shinji releases his grip, remembering what the girl also means to him. As Shinji sobs Asuka's vision slowly returns. She looks at his face looking at the pure sadness emanating from Shinji and she sees the fruits of actions. She hurt him so much; she destroyed every attempt he tried to be closer with her. She feels his tears on her check. Regret and remorse gripped her insides again. She looks at the crying boy and says exactly how she felt: "_I feel sick_"

Shinji sobs for a long time and then grows silent; he gets off Asuka and lies on his side with his back to her. He looks in the distance and see's a massive white figure resembling someone he once knew. Rei's red eyes stare back at him as the giant being lies on its side as well.

For hours they sat there, like statues they stay completely still. Asuka then sits up and rubs her neck. "b . . .Baka Shinji. . . why the hell did you do that?" she says, her voice hoarse.

Shinji sits up too "Sorry" he says "I don't know why I did that"

As Asuka rubs her neck she sees herself, her torso and arm is completely bandaged. "what the hell happened to me?". She wipes Shinji's tears from her face and feels sore behind the bandage on her eye, wincing slightly. Then it hits her.

She remembers everything; Fighting off the Evas, losing power but not synchronization; her face, her _face_ being impaled followed by her entire being. The memory is so vivid it's as though they were back again, feasting upon her. She grips her stomach and throws up feeling the phantom pains from a thousand wounds, remembering her last moments before death.

"Asuka! Are you okay?" Shinji says anxiously as he see's her vomit.

*cough* *spit* "s . . . Stay away from me baka!" she yells.

Shinji reaches out for her "Your hurt Asuka you need to lie down and relax."

"Stay away!" She yells.

"Asuka you need to rest." Shinji says approaching her.

"YOU LET THEM KILL ME!" Asuka shrieks through her hoarse voice. Shinji stops where he is. "YOU JUST SAT THERE AS I WAS EATEN ALIVE!"

"Asuka please calm down!" Shinji says

"YOU JUST SAT THERE AS THEY TORE ME TO PIECES!" she screams

"Asuka I'm sorry!" he says

"SORRY! SORRY IS ALL YOU EVER FUCKING SAY! SORRY IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!" yells Asuka

"i'm sorry!" pleads Shinji desperately.

"ALL YOU FUCKING DO ALL THE TIME IS APOLO-"Asuka grabs her stomach again and vomits.

"Oh my god, please Asuka calm down!" Shinji pleads "you're hurt!"

Asuka spits and wipes her mouth. "y. . . You just sat there as I died!" She said angrily. Asuka coughed and spits again. "You were sitting there as mutter died." Asuka sits there with her head between her knees, silently shedding tears. In all her years she had told herself never to be weak, never to falter. But now it was too much, she still feels phantom pains almost as strong as when they were real and the realization that her mother is now truly dead is embedded in her thoughts. Now in her moment of weakness she still tried her best to keep her pride and remained silent as she taste the salty tears of both her and shinji. But she remained quiet throughout it all and in her mind she vowed that she would keep the one thing she had left in the world, her pride.

For half an hour they sat there in silence, until Asuka spoke again. She wiped her eyes turned to Shinji "Where the hell are we. No wait, where in hell we are?" she said looking at her surroundings. Hell was just what it looked like they were in, the skies and seas were blood and the earth was dead.

"I don't know, I don't even remember anything after the third impact. I don't understand why were still alive."Shinji said.

Asuka tried to stand up but feels incredible pain and sits back down. "Yahhh! My whole fucking body hurts!" she yelled.

Shinji stood up and tried to help Asuka, he reached out to help her stand up.

Asuka slapped his hands away. "NO! I WILL NOT BE HELPED *cough* bY YOU!" she screamed.

Shinji backed away deeply saddened. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Asuka" he said meekly "please Asuka I just want to help."

"You never help me *cough* and you never will!" she said sternly

"I'm sorry Asuka! I tried to-"

"You wan't to help? Shut up and be quiet! I'm sick and tired of you apologizing"

They sat there again for some time.

Shinji got up and turned to Asuka.

"Asuka, we have to leave. We need to find shelter. We won't last long out here. There's nothing out here for us"

She still sat there for a few minutes looking in the distance. Again she spoke "Fine! I can't walk like this, go find a wheelchair or something!" she said. Shinji looked around. He could see a road sign that pointed to Tokyo 3. "That's impossible; Tokyo three is nowhere near the ocean". He walked up a hill that was blocking his view and when he reached the top he stood there and gazed at the view.

* * *

In the distance instead of what was supposed to be the green fields and mountains surrounding the fortress city was . . . nothing. For a mile all one could see was a massive crater. At the bottom of the basin Shinji could see the wrecked ruins of Geo front. The Tokyo 3 had fallen and the buildings almost covered the pyramid command center. He could see remnants of a memory that still haunts him; giant red armor plates could be seen scattered throughout the crater floor. Each was torn or had a large hole in it. But aside from the armor that was it; neither flesh nor bone could be seen save for a giant spine that lay in a large blood red lake amongst a pile of armor. Tokyo 3 was gone, forever.

He continued to look around and saw that not all of Tokyo 3 was gone. A small farm had somehow escaped the massive explosion. He walked toward it and looked inside the only building on the farm. It was a barn which contained mostly agricultural stuff, rusted machinery and tools, livestock pens, and piles of straw. He saw a small wagon and taking some straw he brought it back to Asuka. She was still sitting there, staring at the sea.

"Um, Asuka we need to leave. There is nothing here for us, the city is gone. We have to find some help." He said wheeling in the wagon. Asuka looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shinji was about to help Asuka on when she yelled. "NO! I can get on it on my own!"

Asuka grabbed onto the wagon with her left arm and tried to pull herself on the wagon. She got halfway there until she lost her grip and fell back down on her right arm. She felt a searing pain "Argh! Verdammnt!"

Shinji tried to help her up again. "I SAID NO BAKA! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" she said and tried to heave herself back onto the wagon. She fell back on her head and all turned black.

* * *

It took Shinji five hours pulling the unconscious Asuka on a wagon looking for shelter when he came to the ruins of some town. He stopped in the middle of a street and looked around. No building that was still standing had a roof or even looked safe for that matter. He could hear a crash in the distance and guessed that it was a building caving in. He decided the street would be the safest place to rest and then began to look around for help.

After an hour all he managed to find some bags of soup mix and bottles of water. He also found a large pot and some matches but other than that he could find nothing else for food. He started a fire using anything he could burn, trash and old clothes from a store. Right now he was stewing a pot of ramen mix and bottled water.

Asuka slowly returned to consciousness, she smelled something in the air. She opened her eyes a bit and looked at Shinji. He was tending to a fire and cooking a pot of something. She sat up looked around; they were in the ruins of some town. She tried lifting herself up to walk. "ghhh!" she said feeling a searing ache everywhere in hear body. Shinji heard this and looked at Asuka; he saw that she was awake.

He brought the pot closer to Asuka and spooned up some of the stew. "Here Asuka, please eat." He said as he held a ladle full of warm food in front of her.

Asuka said nothing and looked at Shinji with anger.

"Please Asuka, you need to get better. If you can't" He said still holding the ladle waiting for Asuka to grab it.

Asuka looked at the ladle Shinji held in front of her and slapped it, sending the hot contents flying into Shinji's face.

"Fuck you I hate you!" Asuka yells.

Shinji was caught off guard and a spoon full of hot soup lands in his right eye. He grabs his face desperately trying to wipe the burning liquid off. His eyes shut, e crawls around blindly looking for relief. Instead of this he only find's pain as he trips head first into the fire. He screams and quickly and pulls his head out of the flames.

So much burning, it was as though he was being burned by Ramiel again only this time blissful unawareness did not reach him. He feels his face and head and realizes his hair is on fire. He pats his head desperately but to no avail. Out of desperation he opens his right eye and for a few seconds see's the bottles of water before vision is lost again. He grab's the water and pours it over his head, steam hissed as the fire went out.

Shinji lies there with his hands in his face, unable to move or speak. As this went on Asuka looks in shock and can do nothing but stare. When she realizes what has happened a battle rages inside her mind. Her heart tells her to go and help him, but her hate tells her to remember her pride and the vow she swore. She sits there as Shinji lies in agony clutching his face.

"Help him! Can't you see he's in pain!" a voice yells in her mind, she thought it sounded like Misato or Hikari.

"Help him? Yes help him like he helped you before you died." Another one spoke sternly and monotonously, almost tauntingly. It reminded her of the way Gendo always spoke. And even worse it reminded her of the voice of Arael. But she understood its point and remembered her last moments before death and her oath.

"It wasn't his fault, he wanted to help you. The base was under attack, he probably couldn't get to Unit 01" the first voice spoke

"No, he did not help you. He wants to use you for his own means. Why else do you think only you and he returned? He has his own goals"

"But he did help you! He carried you and found you food and you burned him."

"He did nothing as you were eaten, he does not care about you."

"He does care! He tried to open himself to you and you kicked him out."

"No, he has his own agenda. He is a pervert; remember when he kissed you in the night."

"No! You kissed him, can't you see you love him"

"No Asuka Langley Soryu does not love anybody and does not need anybody. Remember your vow, your pride; do not let Shinji defeat you. Do not let him take advantage of you."

With that last sentence Asuka tipped the balance; she silenced the voices. Remembering what she had done for years, she turned to pride; it the one thing she could depend on and it would never leave her or betray her.

Shinji was lying there with his hands in his face

"Are you hurt shinji?" She said mockingly.

Shinji said nothing just lay there in pain. A sadistic grin appears on Asuka's face.

"Tell me, what part of you hurts the most. Your eye, your face?"

Still no reaction.

"That soup must have been hot, I bet your right eye will never see again."

Silence.

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fire but other than that it was complete silence. Then Asuka's voice sounded out like a canon, intensified by the previous quietness.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH IS PAIN! YOU LOST AN EYE! WELL, SO HAVE I!"

"I'VE HAD SPEARS IMPALE ME THROUGH THE FACE AND EVERYWHERE ELSE! MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM WAS SLICED IN HALF! AND THAT ISN'T EVEN THE WORST OF WHAT HAPPENED." She shrieked.

"WHAT YOU'RE FEELING CAN'T EVEN BE CALLED PAIN! THEY TORE ME OPEN AND LIFTED MY INSIDES INTO THE AIR. EVEN AFTER THEY DISMEMBERED EVA 01 I COULD STILL FEEL THE REST OF MY BODY BEING EATEN ALIVE!"

Shinji took his hand of his eye and stood up facing away from Asuka.

"10 MINUTES! 10 FUCKING MINUTES OF COMPLETLE SYNCHRONIZATION WITH MY EVA! 10 MINUTES OF TRYING TO KEEP MY ARM AND THE REST OF MY BODY TOGETHER! 10 MINUTES WAITING FOR DEATH THAT SHOULD HAVE COME ALONG TIME AGO! I COUNTED EACH SECOND BEGGING FOR RELEASE! THE LCL AND MY MOTHER WERE KEEPING ME ALIVE LONGER THAN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

Shinji just stands there.

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD NOW AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT! EVERYONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Shinji started walking away from Asuka.

"THAT'S IT! GO FUCKING LEAVE! LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO YOU COWARD! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

It took just 10 minutes for shinji to get out of Asuka's view.

* * *

Raining blood, that's exactly what it looked like. Even if it wasn't blood falling from the sky, the red LCL coming down from the crimson clouds covered everything. He could find no cover from the morbid downpour and panicked at first but when he felt that the drops were actually soothing his burns he calmed and sat down where he stood.

"She's right, it is all my fault" he thought "I deserve what she did to me after all put her through. All I ever do is cause her pain, its better for both of us if we just stay apart"

Another voice spoke in his mind, he thought it sounded like Misato or even his mother, he knew it couldn't be either of them for they were both dead."No Shinji she needs you, she won't survive on her own. Remember the state she was in? She can't even walk."

"But she said so herself, she doesn't need me. It's my fault she went into a coma, it's because of me all those terrible things were done to her. I just hurt her."

"No Shinji, those events were not your fault. Yes, you did hurt her but it was not what you wanted. You tried to be nice to her, you tried to be a friend. The friend you both needed"

"And all I did was make things worse, I am a monster. My Father, Misato, Rei, Kawarou Everyone on Earth is dead because of me. I killed them all!"

"No, they did not die because of you. On the contrary you saved everyone, they all have the chance to return thanks to you!"

"It doesn't matter, i am not going back to Asuka. Whenever I try to help her I only hurt her"

"That was a different time, when the world was controlled by others. But you chose this world, now it's up to you how it goes."

"I. . . I don't understand. All I know is that all I've done is harm Asuka. That's why it's better if I just stay away."

"Shinji, you have to go back. She needs you and this is your chance to help her. Yes, you hurt Asuka more than you will ever know. But it was because you were away. Now is the chance to make up for it. _You mustn't run away_."

At those words Shinji remembered all he stood for. He had run away to many times and the cost was too high already. Shinji tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his swollen right eye. He stood up and headed back to town.

* * *

Walking through the red torrent falling from the sky Shinji found it difficult to adjust being able to see with one eye. The wind grew stronger pelting the red drops into his face. He had tripped a few times further injuring himself. He soon saw the town come into view. He returned to where he remembered Asuka was supposed to be and froze. The wagon was turned over and Asuka was lying on the ground unconscious. He ran up to her fearing the worst. When he got close he checked her pulse and felt her breath. He was relieved to find out she was still alive and breathing. He scooped up as much of the LCL stained straw he could find left and put the red mess back on the wagon. He turned to Asuka, in her red plug suit, scarlet hair, and her LCL stained bandages she looked completely red from head to toe. He looked at his shirt which was red from the rain also.

"Why is everything the color of blood?" he thought

He looked around at the town. All the rubble and ruined buildings were red under the LCL and it reminded Shinji of a horrible memory of fighting Toji's EVA, if that could even have been called a fight at all.

He looked at the pot and saw that Asuka had tipped it over, probably trying to eat. He took the empty pot, bags of soup mix, and the bottles of water and put them in the wagon also. Pulling the wagon through the red storm he walked off into the distance.

* * *

Asuka woke up again to the smell of food. She didn't even bother wondering where she was, she knew what had happened. She tried to get off the damn wagon and knocked herself out again. Shinji had probably come back to "help" her again.

"Bastard Shinji! I told him I didn't need him" she thought.

She sat up and looked around; they were in a cave of some sort. Asuka coughed and spat out LCL. Shinji was still stirring another pot of soup but turned around and looked at Asuka who glared at him.

Without saying a word Shinji brought the pot next to the wagon again. He scooped up some soup but didn't hold it infront of Asuka.

"I told you before, I don't need you. I am not going to eat that shit you made." She glared at Shinji

Shinji closed his eyes and sighed "I mustn't run away" he thought to himself. He stepped up to Asuka and grabbed her by the mouth. "What are you do -mfffgh!"

Using his left hand he pried her mouth open and spooned up some soup into her mouth. He then shut her mouth up and pinched her nose.

Asuka struggled to pry his hands off but eventually swallowed, Shinji released his grip.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?"

Shinji spooned up some more soup. "Asuka, if you don't eat you'll starve. I am going to make you eat if I have to force feed you myself" He said monotonously. He heard his voice and it sounded like his father which scared him. But he was going to help Asuka no matter what; no more mistakes, no more running away.

Asuka heard the seriousness of his voice, it scared her also. But she would not be intimidated by him "I TOLD YOU I AM NOT EATING ANYTHING YOUR FILTHY HANDS MADE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HEL- Mffff!"

Shinji grabbed her by the mouth again and spooned some more into her mouth. He pinched her nose again until she swallowed.

"Gah!" she panted. "Alright alright I'll eat just give me the damn ladle!"

Shinji moved the pot closer to the wagon and gave the ladle to Asuka.

She scooped up some stew slowly, and then threw the spoonful into Shinji's bandaged eye.

"Fuck you! That's for making me eat that crap! I don't need you!"

Shinji wiped off the hot liquid from his face, it didn't bother him that he was in worse pain than the first time. "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away" he repeated that in his head over and over. He picked up the Ladle scooped some more soup

"If you pour that into my mouth again I swear I'll kill yo—mfff!"

Shinji grabbed her mouth again and fed her the soup. He pinched her nose and Asuka started punching him in his injured eye. Shinji flinched from the increasing pain of each blow but stayed silent "I musn't run away I musn't run away" was the only thing in his mind keeping him going. Asuka swallowed and Shinji let go

"I'll kill you you bastard! I'll – mfff!"

Each time Shinji forced her to eat some soup the more bruises and scratches he got as well as insults, but he wouldn't stop. As Shinji clamped his hands on Asuka's mouth and nose she looked at his face, it gave a serious expression. His dark blue eyes looked almost empty save for the tiniest hint of pain and sadness. It was the seriousness he showed each time when strangling her, one at the apartment and another at the beach. She realized nothing she could do would stop him and became terrified with fear.

"Okay! Okay. I'll eat just don't hold my breath anymore please." She pleaded

Shinji's expression softened and he scooped up some soup and gently held the ladle it in front of Asuka's face; she ate it without saying anything. Asuka wanted to spit it in his face but was afraid he would never stop chocking her with every spoonful. Shinji began to feed Asuka naturally.

"What the hell happened to him?" she thought as she ate "Every time I slapped him he would just silently return to his room". She realized for the first time she was afraid of him. She remembered the seriousness of his voice "I am going to make you eat if I have to force feed you myself" and was scared.

When the pot was halfway empty Shinji was satisfied, he stopped feeding Asuka and then turned to tend to the fire. Asuka looked at him and wanted to say something, but she couldn't figure out what to say. She was angry that he dared to do such a thing, but was also terrified. For third time Shinji had proven that he was stronger than her, that if he wanted to he could easily end her.

Shinji turned around to face Asuka. "I'm sorry I had to do that Asuka, it was the only way I could make you eat." Asuka looked at his face, Either blood or LCL dripped from his scratches and his eyes, she could not tell which. His left eye was swollen and with his right eye bandaged and bleeding she wondered if he could even see at all. Asuka was exhausted and lay back down and looked up at the cave roof. The soft sound of falling rain outside was like a lullalaby. She was tired, her eyes grew heavy. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to think of something to say. But the soft hay, the warm fire, and the warm food in her stomach was too much. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N **well there you have it. I hope its alot better than what my friend made. If it is i'll continue making chapters, if its not then i'll just leave this here as it is.

**P.S.** yeah shinji and asuka were a bit . . . unstable compared to some after impact fics that i've read (not all though). But if you think about it, asuka was torn to pieces before her eyes (just after returning froma coma caused by depression from everyone being supperior to her in piloting(amplified by her inferiority complex)) and finding out her mother was still alive. Shinji on the other hand watched Misato who he considered as both a mother and a guardian (and who kissed him by the way) die before his eyes and then misfigured images of rei and kawarou (other people who he loved) caused him and the whole of humanity to litteraly lose their minds and bodies. I highly doubt the moment they returned they would simply have the attitude of "Where i am I?" or "okay asuka lets go find some shelter!" "sure shinji!" which isn't too exaggerated from some fics that i've read (Not all mind you, in fact most are very good).


	4. Chapter 4: Cliffhanger

**A/N: **Evangelion belongs to its respective owner. I'm getting less and less time to write, so even though this isn't a very long chapter it took me a while to make. that added to the fact that i have to do everything my ex-cowriter did (spellcheck, grammar check, ect.) makes story writing a bit difficult. Thanks for all the reviews while waiting.

**

* * *

**

_He was flying, rising up into the air. As the green and red earth was slowly shrinking below him, blinding pain come from wings __which were not his__; but that was nothing compared to another. He was staring at the center of his palms; they felt as though they were being ripped apart by a hot iron. _

_The white figures that so painfully bit his wings released him, yet he was held in place by an unknown force. The figures circled and formed a formation around him, then released a strange glow. A rainbow of color that was one of the most beautiful and horrifying sights he had ever seen shown from them. Strange symbols and patterns in white appeared in the glow. Then there was nothing but blinding light and searing pain._

*Gasp* Shinji sat up instantly covered in sweat and panting heavily. He stared at his palms; the pain was still there but slowly diminishing. He could see two circular scars, like calluses in the middle of his hands. He felt his neck; it was the same there too.

"Why didn't I notice these before" he wondered. Tears dripped onto his hands. Looking back, yes he did have them before. He had them when making soup and ripping his shirt but he never paid attention to them.

He was so preoccupied thinking about helping Asuka that he must have not paid attention to them. "Asuka . . ." Shinji thought. And with that he forgot about his pain and scars once more. He turned to see her sleeping in the wagon. Even with bandages she was still the most beautiful sight he ever knew, and the most painful one. Every injury, every aspect of her pain, every drop of her blood split was on his hands.

"Everything that happened to her is my fault. Everyone is dead because of me. So much blood on my hands, the oceans are filled with it. I spilt it all, every single drop of it"

Shinji cried quietly for a few minutes and then got up.

"It may be all my fault, but I will not run away from this. If I can at least help Asuka, then that's all I care about"

Shinji wiped the tears from his eye, it was then he noticed the drops of blood on his hand after he touched the bandage on his right eye. Shinji felt the bandage, there was a slight pain. He unwrapped the bandage from his right eye. He tried to open it but found he could not even feel it so he opened it with his fingers.

A hazy view could be seen through it. Shinji sighed "Maybe it will get better" he hoped. Looking around he saw that they were running out of what little supplies they had left. Shinji looked outside the cave, the large orange sun shone brightly in the mid day red sky. He stood up and decided to head back to town.

* * *

_Up above her the sun shone brightly and dark figures of what looked like birds flew in a circle like vultures. Her head burned with pain and her stomach was on fire. Anger, rage, but also fear burned through her. She lifted her arm in the sky with fury. _

_"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." She kept on saying. She lifted her arm into the air, trying to pull the shadows down and rip them to pieces. Something fell from the sky. Her arm was in two._

Asuka slowly opened her eye. She wanted to sit up but was too tired, too weak.

"Mutter? Misato? Shinji? Anybody. . ." Only the silence of the cave greeted her.

"Please somebody be there" she pleaded. Still silence.

"Somebody, anybody, I don't want to be alone" tears stream from her eyes.

"SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!" she shrieked. Asuka sobbed; she was alone which was what she despised the most.

"don't leave me alone." Asuka sat there for hours weeping. "don't leave me alone" she cried. The sound of her sobs was her only company.

When her red eyes became weary she drifted in and out consciousness; she walked between two nightmares. It seemed like an eternal torment, in one hell she was alone, in another she would be eaten. "Somebody be there, don't leave me". She was like that for less than half and hour, though to her it was an eternity until the sound footsteps brought her out of her hopelessness.

Shinji dropped down many the bags of supplies he gathered and he and Asuka stared at each other. Shinji looked her in the eyes with pity and sadness. Asuka stared at him but her emotions were not as definite as Shinji's. Again she was on a intersection and had to choose a path. After escaping the lonesome hell she was in she wanted to run to, or crawl in pain if she must, up to Shinji and hug him and never let go. She wanted to hate him, remembering all the things he done. Another feeling made her want to run to the farthest corner of the cave in fear.

Shinji and Asuka stared at each other, as usual a short amount of time seemed to last forever.

Shinji was the first and last to speak. "I'm sorry if I left you alo-"

That was Asuka needed to hear; she glared at Shinji then turned away. She _hated_ when he apologized. Shinji was hurt, and looked away also. Silently he got some cans of food and opened them with a knife, cutting himself a bit in the process. Cooking two small cans of tuna soup over the fire he brought one can over to Asuka and offered her a spoon. She just looked at him indignantly. He sighed and spooned some soup and held it in front of her, after a few minutes his hand reached for her mouth but then Asuka quickly ate from the spoon. After she was finished with the soup he let her drink some bottled water.

When they were both finished eating Shinji put out the fire and started packing up. It was then Asuka realized she needed to pee.

"g. . .Get out baka, I need to go."

"Umm. . .Okay Asuka" Shinji blushed and he left the cave. He stood outside for a few minutes then heard some shuffling then a crash. Asuka muffle a cry of pain, "Verdammt!"

Shinji was about to go back in.

"Don't come in here bastard" she cried, he waited a little longer.

Shinji heard more shuffling and muffled curses; then he heard trickling water. When it stopped he spoke.

"Asuka, I found some new clothes, there in a bag next to the fireplace."

He heard her crawling but also muffle yells of pain.

"Asuka are you arigh-"

"*pant* I'm fine just *pant* stay where you are *pant*"

"Are you sure Asuka? I can help."

"NO! baka *pant* I don't need *pant* help!"

Soon her crawling slowed down she was and breathing in short pained gasps.

"*pant* I * pant* can get there*pant * on *pant* my own!"

Soon the sound of movement stopped completely and all Shinji could hear was the heavy panting of Asuka.

"That's it Asuka I'm coming in" he said monotonously.

"Dammit! *pant* stay out!"

Shinji walked into the cave and was horrified. Asuka was lying on the ground leading a small trail of blood. She was sprawled face down in the direction of the fireplace, and naked as she apparently took of her plug suit in order to pee.

"*pant* stay away! *pant* don't look *pant* at me *pant*you pervert! *pant*"

He walked toward her.

"I *pant* knew it *pant* your going to *pant* take advantage of me *pant".

When he reached Asuka he picked her up and turned her over on her back. Asuka winced in pain.

She attempted to kick him in the face, she wanted to fight him! But even the slightest movement was painful. Shinji lifted her leg.

Asuka looked away "please *pant* if you're going *pant* to do that *pant* please *pant* be gentle. . ."

Asuka shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Shinji grabbed the bag of clothes and pulled out some panties, and then he covered Asuka. She opened her eyes to see he was taking out a bra, shirt, and a skirt. Shinji lifted Asuka so she could sit, then wrapped the bra around her. Dumbfounded Asuka did nothing as he proceeded to clothe her.

When it was all over he lifted her and carried her back to the wagon. Asuka looked up at him, at his bloodied bandage wrapped around his eye. His expression somber and sorrofull. It reminded her of a veteran soldier returning from home in a war photo she once saw. Not exactly aged, but laden with grief, guilt, and pity. Shinji looked at her and his expression softened, yet still showed emotional pain.

He placed her back on the wagon along with the supplies they had. He had even found a blanket and some pillows and set one under her head. Then they set off.

* * *

They traveled in silence, for hours. They passed by ruin after ruin of small towns and villages with not a single sign of life. The earth was dead and barren and the rivers ran red. After a while it was Shinji again who broke the silence.

"From now on Asuka anything you do I will supervise to make sure you don't hurt yourself ,whether or not you want me to." There it was again, his father's voice speaking out through Shinji's mouth.

To this Asuka would have angrily refuse, but she began to realize his will was iron. And in her state she could not even if she wanted to.

A voice returned, without its counterpart.

"You are nothing, Your not the Great Asuka Langley Soryu, she never needed help. You are nobody. You're just something that belongs to Shinji, a doll he must take care of, A fragile piece of worthless flesh and skin. Maybe you should hang yourself and get it over with."

Asuka silently wept.

Shinji stopped at another deserted town, however this one was in much better shape than the last. He opened the garage of a house that looked relativley safe and parked the wagon in it. Shinji explored the house, everything was a wreck. No power, no running water, and it apparently was abandoned as it had no furniture. He unpacked the supplies from the wagon and as the sun set he began another fire. He set the pot and some soup over the fire.

Asuka watched him pull out a map as he waited for it to boil. He was studying it dillegently marking it with his pencil.

"We should be able to reach the city of Mito with in a few days, hopefully there will be people there."

Asuka did not reply

"There will be plenty of food and supplies, we can stay there until help arrives"

"If it does" Asuka said

"What do you mean by that?"

"What if nobody returns? What if its just us?" she said.

". . ."

"What if everyones truly dead and its just us?"

"Then we'll figure something out"

They both stopped talking and shinji tended to cooking the soup. When it was finished he brought the pot closer to Asuka. Asuka looked at the spoon in front of her reluctantly. She sighed and then ate.

When they were both finished eating Shinji returned to the map and began making plans. Asuka seeing as there was nothing she could do and feeling tired drifted off the sleep again.

As shinji made plans he heard shuffling behind him. Asuka tossed and turned in her sleep, apparently in a nightmare. Shinji sat next to her, and had an idea. He held asuka's hand.

Soon her tossing and turning less and only a few moans told him that she was still having a bad dream. What he did not expect was asuka holding his arm with both her hands. Apparently in her dream she was grapsing onto his hand for help. Shinji actually smiled, the good first smile he had since the impact. Shinji smiled.

"I'm here for you asuka" he said softly "Don't be afraid"

Shinji slept where he was sitting next to the wagon with asuka holding his arm.

* * *

That night niether of them had any nightmares. Shinji woke up with a yawn, it was a very refreshing sleep.

Asuka was still holding onto his arm but when shinji stirred she woke up too. She yawned and looked shinji straight in the eye seeing him sitting right next to her. They both blushed deeply and stared into eachs others eye.

"Um. . . g . . Good morning Asuka. Uh. . . Do you want some breakfast?"

Asuka looked at him and nodded.

Breakfast went by and as usual Shinji fed Asuka. When it was over he packed up and they moved on.

"There should be a highway a few miles east of here. We can take it to Mito."

Sure enough they came upon the highway. It looked like things would be smooth from there. A large sign hung above, it pointed toward Mito. This would have been the largest city for miles and help would probably there. However a few hours onward they reach an obstacle. The problem was that the paved road ended on a bridge that had collapse over a raging river of LCL and the only way across was a small mountain. Shinji decided to make it to the top by nightfall and rest there.

It was hard work pulling the wagon up the rocky terrain. As he pulled the wagon on the steep road Shinji wiped the sweat of his face. And Asuka's world slowed down as the wagon began to slip off a ridge.

* * *

**A/N** yeah, i know this is such a short chapter compared to how long it took to make it but like i said, i don't have as much time as i did. Reviews however, have a real effect on how fast i write when i do have time and are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Ride the Wave

**A/N **It's Alive! ITS ALIVE!

Yes yes it's been rediculously too long since the last update but i finally got my old computer fixed! Don't expect a new chapter too soon though as it's still a bit difficult to find time to write.

Oh and i don't claim ownership to evangelion.

* * *

History has three main characteristics: irony, repetition, and expansion. Life is a perfect example of this; and the reason for that is at its basic core is but one thing, struggle.

At the end of the beginning came the fall of man. Two solitary figures were the first to appear on this earth. Evicted from their home by those above they were forced to endure hardship to survive. In a divine scheme far beyond their comprehensions and control they were subjected to a cruel new world far different from their own. From these two people an entire race was spawned; a violent powerful race who by nature are the very children of wrath. From two people came billions of creatures in the image of a god, and as a whole, the power of a lesser one. But every single being of this race inevitably and unwilling does one thing, fight to survive. Through perpetual self conflict they paradoxically become stronger.

If you're not the religious type then you must also understand that life from its beginning has had struggle. Its very existence began in an era of prehistoric chaos with the forces of nature at war, heat and cold, fire and ice. The earth displayed her awesome wrath and in the cesspools of this war zone, be it a stroke of luck or the inevitable, the inorganic transformed into the organic. Molecules combined in a vast variety of combinations, each desperately attempting to prolong its existence. And from the depths this dark abyss life began and continued as a struggle for existence, competing, expanding, conquering, and ever charging forward to an unknown end.

Man's endless ability and devotion to survive has given him boundless knowledge and such power as to control the fate of the earth, comand and destroy nature, create miniature stars as tools of destruction, and wrestle with the gods themselves. And now more than thousands of years later, in an age spaceflight, supercomputers, extraterrestrials, and giant surrogates, once again two humans have set out on a new and harsh world. The cycle repeats itself once more. And all that matters, the only thing that is important, is survival.

* * *

High up in space if one were to look down at our earth it would have been but two colors, red and brown. Going several thousand kilometers down into the atmosphere one would notice the large group of brown islands know to man as Japan. Further descending one would see the dotted gray remains of cities and lines of broken highways. One would also notice a rather large hole dozens of kilometers wide. Following a highway north past a broken bridge, on top of a mountain overlooking a swift moving river of blood, you would see two dots moving on said mountain. This is where our story continues.

Shinji was fighting a losing war. Inch by inch the cart slipped closer to oblivion. With what was left of his fading strength he battled against the carts march towards doom. Asuka could do nothing but hold on for her life. The cart was slipping slowly, edging ever closer to the raging river below the ravine. Asuka dare not look back but soon the wheels of the cart fell over the edge and asuka's head jerked back to giving her a full view of the river. Many supplies they had fell into the abyss below. The world came to a standstill as Asuka stared blankly at death as it stared back at her.

In that instant of time she was witness to a vision of absolute terror. Her hair which was dangling over the edge turned into red wool like that of a dolls, her skin became pale white, and there was a noose wrapping itself around her neck. She felt she was being dragged into the river.

And in that instant of horror a voice was heard "Join us, my daughter".

Asuka let out a scream of pure terror. Her screamed echoed through the valley till it filled their ears. And when if was over silence returned. In that instant Shinji's struggling stopped too and even the carts advance. The world stood still again and after a brief moment Shinji took a deep breath. His once angry face turned calm and sober. Then Shinji's arms and legs began to tighten and his veins began to bulge. His entire being became strained and tense all except for his blank emotionless face.

And all the while he kept muttering the same thing. "Musn't run away, musn't run away, musn't run away. . ."

Shinji took a step back, and then another, and then another. Asuka was still staring back at the river her mouth open and her face petrified in horror. Step by step Shinji drew the cart back from the edge. With one last great heave there was a horrible popping sound coming from his arm as he pulled the cart back onto the road.

* * *

Again all was silent save for Shinji's panting, and after a time Shinji noticed that. Only his breathing could be heard, not Asuka's. He turned his attention to her and saw her lying still, her chest didn't even move up and down. Shinji left his calm state into his own world of fear. He rushed to her and felt her wrist, there was a pulse but she was not breathing.

"Asuka. Asuka!"

Shinji put his ear to her mouth.

"Asuka breathe!" Her eyes just stared blankly into the red sky, her mouth open but no breath.

Shinji picked up asuka, but felt a searing pain in his left arm, and quickly layed her on the ground. Not knowing what to do placed his hands into her chest and started pumping, despite the pain it brought to his arm. Then he pinched Asuka's nose , opened her mouth, and pausing for a bit he breathed into her. Something in Asuka's mind snapped and she breathed in and coughed.

Shinji sighed in relief as Asuka coughed some more. When she calmed down she stared at him for a few seconds their eye locked onto each others, trying to decipher the others thoughts and feelings.

Asuka raised her hand and with her entire resolve brought it down on Shinji's face.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. TOUCH. ME!"

The echo of the slap could be heard twice as did her screams of rage. It didn't matter that he saved her life, _he had touched her_.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT THOSE FILTHY LIPS ON MINE!"

Shinji turned his head in recoil and as he did his bandage fell off his face into the mud. His head was turned so she could see the scar. As she was about to raise her hand again Shinji spoke.

"Asuka. . . I was afraid."

"AFRAID!" She raised her hand but before she could strike again he turned and looked her in the eye, his _other _eye. It was then she stopped her attack. She could see the scar, the purple and red flesh around it, oozing puss, blood, and tears. He had been struck where it hurt the most and had not uttered a sound. She looked at Shinji's injured face not knowing what to say as he stared back at her. It was almost revolting to look at the wound.

"I was afraid. . . you would leave me. When you screamed I used all my strength to pull the cart. But my arm really hurts now and I don't know what to do."

"What did he say?" asuka thought "_He_ was afriad of being alone?"

Impossible.

Ludicrous.

Absurd.

How could _he_ be afraid of loneliness. How many times did she see him walk the streets alone with a peaceful smile. How many times did she see him talk to himself and be silent when _she_ walked by him. How many elevator rides and days in the locker room were spent in silence due to his part. How many times could he had made a move on her or rei? All those insults and compliments she could not get a peep from him.

He was supposed to _thrive_ being alone. Just like his father, and rei, and lucius. She was the one who should be afraid of being alone and now he is the one afriad?

Asuka felt as though she _wanted_ to be angry at him more than ever but found with all her strength she could not.

"I'm afraid of being alone. . . in this place. I'm sorry if I had to do that."

Asuka couldn't bear to look at him any longer, he had said _sorry_ again.

* * *

Shinji lifted her up painfully back onto the cart. He ripped off a part of a shirt from the bag to make a new bandage. For the rest of the trip he awkwardly pulled the cart with his right arm as best he could.

Because his arm hurt and the fact they were traveling uphill the trip was incredibly slow as he had to use his good arm only. and every second of the trip asuka failed to find any words to say. By nightfall they had reached the top of the mountain.

He put together whatever branches and wood he could find and after 30 minutes managed to get a fire started. He took stock of their supplies. The map was still their and the pot but they had only 4 bags of soup mix and 4 bottles of water left

Shinji began to boil the soup mix and water. When it finished cooking he went back to Asuka with the pot. Asuka was on her back looking at the sky.

"Asuka, we have to eat"

She just looked blankly at the stars.

"Asuka. Please, we need to keep our strength"

No response

"Please don't make me do this"

She closed her eye. Quietly she whispered. "go away"

Shinji just stood their

"just leave me alone" she said firmly

Shinji sat there, then moved forward.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE"

Asuka struggled against shinji's grip. As shinji moved she stopped thrashing and looked him straight in the eye. "why are you doing this?" tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Asuka. . ."

"Why? Why are you trying to help me? Your only hurting both of us!"

"Please asuka I'm trying to help you!"

"JUST LET ME DIE!"

"Asuka please just eat! The soup will dry up soon we need as much food as we can. Please Asuka I hate having to do this." Shinji was beginning to cry as well. "Please. I can't let you die and leave me alone. . ." Shinji broke into sobs.

At this Asuka stopped thrashing and looked at Shinji. As he cried their she saw it again, fear. Fear that if she died he would be alone.

In another life, a phrase which it seemed almost literal to her, she would have pounced upon this, pried at it, mocked it. She would take any opportunity to ensure she was supperior to him. But this time she found she could not. She felt something for Shinji she had never felt before, or perhaps, never admitted to feeling. Pity.

Pity because this was _her_ fear, not his. Shinji had never feared alone, at least the way she saw it. Loneliness was supposed to be _his _friend and _her_ enemy. She understood the fear of loneliness and had never seen it in him until now. This was tearing her apart. Angry one moment sympathetic the next. Constant rage which always was followed by regret. This couldn't go on. There was no way either of them could survive such chaos. Asuka found herself on the same fork in the road. The same old impasse. How many times would they repeat this? Till one of them were dead? Shinji had used so much of his strength and gave her most of what little food they had. What if the baka got himself killed him first?

No.

She couldn't take the risk of being the _second_ to die. The risk of him leaving her to die alone. She could not allow that. She needed to ensure that Shinji would not leave her stranded, immobile, and unable to escape even her own miserable life. And in order to that she needed to get them to stop hurting themselves. He needed to survive.

"f-feed me. . ." she whispered

"What did you say?

"Feed me." She said firmly

Shinji stopped crying and stared at her. Stumbling a bit he picked up the spoon and began feeding her.

As she ate she saw his hands, the large dark circles in their centers. When the food was almost finished he ate his share. They sat there together for a while. Asuka, for the first time, broke the silence.

"Your arm shinji, it's dislocated"

Shinji looked at his arm, it was.

"Give me your shoulder" He obeyed. "Now i want you push as hard as you can" Shinji pushed as did asuka, there was a popping sound and he bit his lip in pain. He noticed his should looked where it should be.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"College" She said. Shinji smiled at her.

Asuka smiled back but then stopped. "Tell me what happened. . . after I d-. . . Tell me what happened to you before the impact"

Shinji looked at her for a bit and then sat back and tilted his head to the sky. He closed his eye and spake.

"It's hard to remember. It's like looking back at a dream . . . or a nightmare." He said. "I remember little bits here and there. Soldiers and Guards fighting and dying. Maya screaming for me to come, that you were holding out"

Asuka looked at him and listened.

"I could hear you fighting and winning. I hoped that you would win but then your battle cries turned desparate, like you were trying to fend them off. And then your voice kept becoming quieter and hoarse."

"It stopped being a fight at the end, at least not a fair one" Asuka spoke "My umbilical cord was severed, and those bastards, those _things_. . . they just wouldn't die" she paused "Tell me what happened after that"

"It starts to become fuzzy after that. Maya screaming that you had died. Feeling ready to die when the soldiers placed a gun on my head. And then it starts to fade even more. I remember a shot but after that all i can remember is being in unit 01. And then. . . its no longer fuzzy. I remember everything clearly. I. . . I saw you."

Let out a sigh. Asuka shuddered. "I think, i saw you too shinji. My head. . . saw you."

They both were silent for a bit.

"There is one thing I remember clearly though Asuka"

"Whats that?"

"Lucius." he said.

"Lucius! Where the hell was he when this happen? Of all the times we actually needed him he decides not to show up? He's always saved our asses."

"He was _fighting_ the soldiers, asuka. While the guards were dying everywhere he _fought _them. I've never seen fight like this outside of Talos (explanation at the end) , it was almost the way you fought those things_. _Outnumbered but holding his own, he was shooting them and dodging bullets. He was terrifying but awesome to behold."

He paused.

"I think he was trying to reach the hanger. But there was a flood of Bakelite and I saw him take a riot shield and _ride_ the wave."

Shinji reflected on that memory.

Asuka laughed for once "He held off all those soldiers and rode a wave of bakelite? Damn, thats incredible even for the idiot." she exclaimed. "But i guess that should be expected of old dead eyes. Looks like he wasn't bullshiting us about being a child soldier after the second impact." she mused. "Still, I swear i can't get rid of the feeling that he's hiding something or lying." She said.

"You still don't trust him after all the things he did for us?"

"I don't doubt his character, just his words.

Shinji considered this. He also felt Lucius was always hiding something.

"I'd like to hope he made it out, half of me believes he did. He always survives, but I can't help but think that no one could have survived that wave of bakelite. Had I not been a level above looking down at him i would have died without a doubt. I can't help but think it might have cornered and killed even him."

"No one could have possibly survived that Shinji, but if he does I suppose that should be expected of that crazy stooge. But if he had gotten out why didn't he reach Talos? He could of help me stop those monsters wouldn't and the monsters wouldn't have. . . have. . . "

Asuka put her head onto her knees and held them with her arms and started sobbing. Without a second thought shinji hugged her and comforted her. Asuka didn't care anymore.

"Why shinji? Why do i remember it so clearly? Why do i still feel them!"

Shinji gripped her tighter. "I can feel them too asuka, in my hands and feet. But the worst thing i can feel is what i felt when i saw what happened to you. . . I can f. . .feel them t-" He burst into tears as well and they hugged each other even tighter.

They cried together for hours.

When asuka fell asleep in his arms shinji laid her on the cart without waking her, a difficult task with his arm in such pain. After he put out the fire he passed he headed toward the cart to make a pillow out of the clothes. He passed out onto the cart next to Asuka, who was already starting to stir in her dreams.

* * *

By morning they each woke from their respective nightmares. These had gotten considerably better as when they fell asleep together. They could each feel another presence in their dreams, even if it was just something as simple as a hand to hold while being eaten or impaled.

Asuka awoke to the smell of food.

"Good morning" Shinji said in english.

"Gutten morgen" she replied in german.

Shinji made breakfast in the usual way and Asuka ate it without resistance. Asuka hoped that she would stick to her plan, meaning they wouldn't fight over something as simple as eating. Breakfast went by without a hitch and when it was over Shinji began packing up. "I mean, how bad can every day tasks be?" she thought. Asuka's stomach groweled and both froze, since she was full it could only mean one thing.

"Um . . .Asuka. . . Do you need to use the restroom?"

Asuka bit her lip, "Shit, I spoke to soon" she thought. She hadn't relieved herself for two days. She remembered what happened last time and knew she neither could nor be allowed to by herself. "Y. . .yes baka" she spoke.

Shinji didn't want to do this either. Akwardly he lifted her out and brought her behind a bush and began to undress her.

"Close your eye, pervert, or i'll pluck it and blind you completely." She said sternly. He gladly obeyed and held her there till she was finished.

Shinji dressed asuka in some fresh clothes He lifted her back onto the cart.

He was about to say something when asuka stopped him "Shut up and drive baka."

They began descend down the mountain. The trip downhill was much easier and the red sun shone brightly in the crimson sky and the wind was blowing. In the distance they saw a sight that gave them hope. Far off miles away past the brown and gray hills skyscrapers rose into the heavens. Thinking they had made good progress for today shinji decided to make camp on the otherside of a dry riverbed.

As he was halfway accross the wind picked up and Asuka got his attention. "Um. Shinji."

"What is it asuka." and that was all he could say before the wave of lcl engulfed him in blackness.

* * *

**A/N** They just don't get a break do they? If anyone is still reading this i am so sorry about the time interval. you have no idea how sad i am that it took this long for another chapter. Unfortunately i still havn't figured out where the notes for this story are on my old computer. I may even have to redraw how it goes on. As always reviews are welcome.

**P.S.** _Talos_ is Lucius' Jet Alone unit. If i ever do finish this story, and i hope i do, i may write about his involvement in the angel wars.


	6. Chapter 6: The Towers of Babel

**A/N** I This is the part where i say i don't own evangelion.

Anyway here's a new chapter, for whatever it's worth. Thanks for the reviews, I'm still in need of them.

* * *

*Click* *Clack* *Click* *Clak*

There was sound of the wheels on the rails and the ruined buildings and brown earth whooshing by. Sitting in the train car, Shinji felt at peace. They were going _somewhere_ good. He could _feel _it.

*Click* *Clack* *Click* *Clack*

There were people sitting next to him. Everyone was sitting. He couldn't see their faces for some reason, they all seemed to change whenever he turned his head, but oddly enough he didn't care. Something else was happening too. The buildings became undamaged, the sky turned to purple and then blue. The ground took the color of green grass. Then the sea in the distance became a new color. It was _blue_. It was shimmering blue! He had never seen a blue ocean before.

It was all so peaceful. He could just fall asleep.

*screech*

That sound wasn't train wheels. Shinji didn't care at first, and only kept his eyes open to see it pass by. The door to the compartment opened; a wagon was being wheeled down the aisle on its own. As it passed he noticed that red hair drooped from it's sides. It was then he opened his eyes again. He felt very tired but didn't want to sleep. Fighting the urge to sit back down he stood up and followed the stretcher. He had no idea why but he _must _follow it. As he passed through car after car the sky turned red and the ground died into brown again. He wanted to go back, oh god he _needed _to go back, but he _must_ follow the wagon.

In the next cars there were puddles of blood and the people sitting down became fewer and fewer. Soon the blood began to rise in each passing car, covering his ankles, then his legs. Soon enough he was waist deep in the stuff. The wagon was unaffected and dove into the blood unhindered. Shinji pushed on, desperately trying to keep up. He had to fight the urge to give up around. Soon the blood covered his head and though he could still breathe he could not see. He moved his arms around trying to find the sides of the train. It was too dark.

It was then he realized his eyes were closed.

* * *

The familiar, unnatural, feel of the lcl came to him. He could never forget it. He was unable to exert any effort on his lungs. It was an uncanny, unnatural feeling, not being able to breathe yet not dying. He remembered the river, the desperate attempt to find stable ground, and just seconds before smashing his face on a rock. But all that didn't matter now; now he was focused with finding Asuka in this dark sea of blood.

"Asuka! Asuka!" he called out to the abyss. Though he could not breathe he could still speak, his vocal cords vibrating the lcl. He searched for an eternity in then near darkness, or perhaps only a few minutes. The orange sunlight under the waves shone more akin to moonlight, making it difficult to see. Then he saw her. She lay on the bottom of the ocean floor, her clothes ripped to shreds and her loose hair and bandages flying out in the ocean current. As he stepped close to her he stopped.

So beautiful. So delicate. So damaged.

Under the cool light of the underwater sun, he saw her. With her bandages undone he could see the injuries, her empty eye socket, the bleeding lines on her limbs and down her entire arm, the great scar on her stomach. To him it only added to her beauty and frailty. She was strongest person in his life. Sure Toji acted tough, Misato never backed down in their defense, Lucius and Kaji never faltered, and his father was all feared, but of all of them only she had head of fire. Only she had a voice which could burn him or fuel him. Only she would fight a losing battle and not surrender even till her dying breath. Yet here she was, an injured war goddess. She who was mighty was now as vulnerable and as fragile as glass.

He picked up the girl and was relieved to feel her warmth. But now, they were lost in this red abyss.

He walked for another eternity. He could not swim to the surface carrying Asuka, as lcl had a peculiar buoyancy. Either he dropped her and swam up, and risk losing her again, or he would walk on; he chose the latter.

Four hours he walked till his feet could no longer support him and he started drop her gently. But before he could lay her down his foot became caught in something. As he tried to pull himself free he only managed to tangle himself even worse. He bent down to feel what it was, a fishing net. Not a moment later the sandy floor turned to dust and Shinji cover his eyes. The net rose, and with it him and Asuka entangled in it. Shinji struggled to get a grip, to stay upright, all but in vain. He and Asuka tumbled around but unlike her he was not blessed with the comfort of unconsciousness. He thrashed in terror. Soon he returned to the blinding light. As felt strong arms griped him he heard voices and. He violently coughed out lcl and was laid gently to the floor. He looked around to find himself on an old rusty ship out in the ocean. He could feel the warmth of a fire and the smell of food and the stench of fish and alcohol. As he pondered where he was he heard one thing he thought he would never here again.

He heard music, laughter, and song.

The man carrying him brought him near a stove, sitting around it was a man playing an accordion. The man sang in what Shinji assumed to be Russian, as the ship itself was lined with what looked like Russian words.

As he coughed out more lcl the man playing the accordion looked at him, but didn't stop playing. The man carrying Shinji sat him on a chair and took a first aid kit. He removed the bandages, wiped some antiseptic, and then put fresh bandages on Shinji's eye hands and feet. He grabbed a cup of liquid out of a kettle on the stove, and held it to his mouth.

"пить"

It tasted foul and was warm enough to nearly burn his throat, but it did not bother him; this was the best drink he had ever had in his life. He had been so cold under the sea, and now he was warm again.

"a. . .Asuka! where is she?"

The man pointed to a third person who was stooping over someone. There was a makeshift bed on which a badly injured girl was being bandaged.

"Very lucky. Girl and you." The man spoke in broken Japanese. "Very lucky everyone. We celebrate because we are lucky to be alive."

The man took out some warm bread from the stove and gave it to him. As he scarfed down on the bread the man poured some clear liquid from a bottle into his "coffee"; Strangely, this made it taste better.

Soon the girl came to, her bandages were redone.

"She is too hurt to walk" shinji said

The men caring to gave her a towel, picked her up, and gave her a seat near Shinji. She looked at him.

"I guess were safe now huh?"

"Yeah" he smiled weakly.

The man laughed a bit and poured them more coffee and gave them more bread. They sat there for hours, the two in silence; simply listening to the music was comforting to both.

As the men sang and the sun set to the music Asuka stared at her coffee and whispered to Shinji.

"I have never been more afraid in my entire life, except once. I saw you smash your head into a rock and then disappear instantly. You left me there alone for almost two days."

This time he didn't say sorry and to this she was glad.

"I counted every second. I felt like I was about to vanish too, and it wasn't a good feeling. I saw her, my mother, walking up to me Shinji. I'm afraid of her. I don't know why but I'm afraid when I should be glad to see her. I saw her walk up to me too just before the impact but before she could get to me you were there choking my neck."

Asuka looked at Shinji.

"Shinji. If I promise the same, will you promise never to leave me?"

As she said this she nuzzled up to him, the other men didn't notice. Shinji stared at her gently.

"I'm drunk now Shinji, you'll probably never get this chance ever again so say yes you idiot."

Shinji gripped her shoulders and looked her in her eye.

"Yes Asuka. I promise to never leave you"

"And I promise to never leave you"

They sat close to each other and, with a full stomach and music, fell asleep in the warmth each other's arms.

Shinji woke up on a bed in the floor, he turned to look for Asuka or the men and saw one at the wheel. He stood up but nearly back down and realized he had a head splitting ache.

He found Asuka leaning over the rail a few feet away. vomiting. "Fuck! How in hell does Misato deal with this shit everyday?"

One of the men saw them and came by with more coffee and some bread.

"Here, drink this. Hair of the dog"

When breakfast was over they felt much better. Not half an hour later the helmsman shouted something and pointed to the distance.

"Смотри!"

Shinji went to the front of the ship where he was greeted with an amazing sight. Ships of all kinds were sailing towards a city of skyscrapers. There were dozens, if not hundreds of ships of all kinds from rusted fishers, like the one they were on, to sailing ships, tanker ships, and even a cruise ship. People were returning in a rush. As some sailed close they could all kinds of people in every manner of dress on the ships, some were still pulling people out of the sea.

There was a thud and Shinji looked to see a hand crawling up the side of the boat. Shinji went and lifted the hand and out came a boy with blonde hair not much younger than he.

"Thanks bro" the boy said in an American accent with a smile. "Where am I anyway?"

An American? Here? Shinji looked again to find that the people on the other ships held people of all kinds in all manner of dress and outfit. Young, old, all people of the world on one sea. Was it like this everywhere? Maybe it was a miracle they appeared so close to the NERV base, much less the same nation.

"Ah doesn't matter. It feels great to be back man. Heh, I wonder if you even understand what I'm saying." The boy said coolly.

"I understand English very well actually"

"Really, great! My name is Ted, Ted Wallow." He held out his hand.

"Ik- I mean. . . Shinji Ikari" he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Shinji." he said with a smile."Could you tell me where I am?"

"Japan"

"Holy crap! I was in California a few moments ago. Eh, doesn't matter either"

It seemed everyone who returned had a cheerful attitude, "Everyone except us" He thought.

They helped picked up 5 more people before they reached the dock, which was teeming with all sorts of people. Though they didn't understand each other Shinji was right. They all greeted each other as if they had met before.

The city itself seemed like a modern day tower of Babel, a thousand tongues in ten thousand bodies. But unlike Babel this was no multitude in frustration, but a vision of some would call "World Peace". People greeted the newcomers with towels and fresh clothes. Tables were set out on every street, kitchens reeked with the smell of cooking, and entire storehouses were opened up to feed the masses. There were people sweeping the streets of broken glass and debris. Thankfully no one reappeared under crumbling wrecks and unlike the town they had seen earlier the buildings of this city fared much better.

It was a modern day miracle.

When the rest of the people walked off the boat shinji decided to stay with Asuka on the boat. Thankfully ted had come back with a wheelchair. "Hey, I found this at the port, I thought that girl over there might need it you know."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem bro"

"Sorry I can't stay but I got to find me a telephone or something, if they even work. If not I suppose I'll just stay here and hang around. It seems like a pretty wild party out there."

"If we ever meet again I'll be sure to repay you for the favor."

"Be seeing you Shinji" and he walked off. As Shinji picked up Asuka into the chair the Russian walked up to him.

"You two are welcome to stay on ship as long as you want. We will be around here every day helping pick up survivors"

"Thank you sir, but we must find our friends. If we ever need a place to stay we know where to look."

"Then good luck my friends. May god smile on you." And he went back to work. Shinji wheeled Asuka off the ship.

The city was crowded but thankfully everyone was kind enough to move out of the way for Shinji. The sound of music, cooked food, and speech filled the air. As it turned out none of the phone booths worked but it was said that teams were working on the phone lines around the city. In the meantime Shinji and Asuka decided to just look around the city.

He pushed her wheelchair around the many tables the people had set up, eating strange foods from around the world. Over each table was a makeshift flag or sign in some language, and people of that nation would sometimes gather around that table. There was a shortage of chairs, most just stood up and ate. There were a group of German people and Asuka greeted them. Shinji tasted some sauerkraut and nearly spat it out but he ate it to be polite. Still Asuka noticed the look he had on his face and laughed.

When their bellies were stuffed they sat down near a fountain which ran red with lcl. They hadn't eaten like this for weeks, if not their entire lives.

"You know Shinji" Asuka said while chewing on an apple , "Other than the fact that the world and sky is full of blood, everything but humans are dead, and you and I look as healthy as road kill this isn't so bad."

"Yeah, maybe people from Tokyo 3 are returning too"

"Maybe. I just can't wait for everything to go back to normal."

Later that day a truck came in through the crowd. It was carrying something covered in the back. Several masked men came out and everyone turned their attention to the truck. The men took off the covering to reveal a man standing behind a machine gun. Then the masked men took out guns of their own and one fired it into the air. There was a deafening crack and all was silent; even the music had stopped. The men came under the stares of thousands of people.

Two of them walked up to Shinji and Asuka. One of them pointed a gun at his face and the other at Asuka.

"LISTEN UP! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO HAND OVER YOUR CASH NOW! OR I'LL BLOW THESE KIDS BRAINS OUT!" He howled in English.

For some reason this situation seemed familiar to Shinji. Also strange was the fact that his heart was not racing, even after the gunshot. He turned to Asuka too to see she seemed indifferent as well and she turned to look at him, almost smiling.

The man fired his gun into the air, yet no one ducked down as you would expect.

"I SAID NOW PEOPLE!"

Several people understood English and threw their wallets into the pickup truck and men. Immediately after that everyone was taking out wallets and cash and throwing them at the truck and the men. Money, wallets, and coins were flying in the air. Several people went inside, smashed open cash registers, and poured the contents into the truck. The man behind the machine gun pointed at many of them, but none of them cared.

The men looked at each other in bewilderment, as the money piled around them they had no idea what to do. When everyone had thrown everything all was quiet again. The men walked away from the Shinji and Asuka. They came to the truck where it was literally buried underneath cash, watches, and valuables. There was movement and the man behind the machine gun climbed out of the pile.

Then the man who held the gun to Shinji's head walked to the pile of papers that was once a truck. He knelt and picked up the money in his hands. He held currency from all over the earth, numbering beyond count. He looked at it and after a few minutes cried. The masked men looked at him in shock and confusion.

He was not crying as someone sad would do, with tears only, but bawling as a baby would have done. He now had what he always wanted. He was free and had, in a sense, all the money in the world. But why did it feel as though there was no victory? It was because of the fact that these people gave up such a sum _willingly_. That they would have no use for it meant he would not find one either. All that paper and metal was in essence, worthless. As he sat there crying a little girl walked up to him with a cup.

"Here mister" she said in English "have a drink!"

The man stopped crying and looked at the gift. He stared into the girls eyes for a while then took off his mask. He put down his gun, picked up the cup, and with trembling hands drank. The girl smiled at him and took his hand. Soon other men and women came with food and drink, and the men took off their masks and put down their guns as well. The music started again and people cheered and patted the men on the back as they joined the crowd.

During all this Shinji and Asuka simply sat where they were, enjoying the scene in bliss. They did this for most of the day. There is a bond that comes between two people who find it enjoyable to sit with each other in silence, something sacred and golden.

Early that day some men managed to set up the intercom and radio system. By the afternoon a message was being heard on several channels and the men broadcasted it through the intercom system.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen" it spoke. Everyone listened intently and it were whispering to one another. "If you are hearing this welcome back. My name is Lucius Viator, and currently I am officially the sole survivor of the NERV organization."

"Asuka! He's alive!" Shinji said

"So he is. The lucky bastard."

The radio continued "This in essence makes me the highest ranking person in Japan, for whatever authority that holds. I cannot go into the exact details of what has transpired but I can assure you all will be well in the end. I'm sure many of you have witnessed the return of humanity. If you are hearing this know that you are not alone and we are doing our best to return order. This is a recording and will repeat on this channel everyday at one hour intervals from our base in Japan until further notice."

"Asuka, if he's returned that means others will too!"

"Great, now what do now? There's no way we'll survive trekking all the way back there. Hell, we barely survived making it here."

"I don't think I did Asuka"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is when the river struck us right before i blacked out i could have sworn my face was two inches away from a stone. I think I died when the river hit us. It felt like I was in the last part of the impact all over again. I think turned into lcl but somehow made it back. Because of you."

"Idiot" Asuka blushed

By nightfall a few hotels had been reopened and cleaned, thanks to some workers. Some groups stayed in houses while others managed to set up tents and shelters in the streets. The rest took shelter in the cruise ship and other vessels. Shinji took Asuka back to the dock where they found the boat, but not the sailors. Their beds were still there though, so he set her down and went to his own.

They sat there looking at the stars and moon.

"Asuka

"Yes Shinji?"

"Let's say I died, but returned. Does that mean anyone that died can return?"

"I don't know. Why ask me?"

"When that man put a gun to my head I remembered what happened to Misato. She saved me Asuka. Some soldiers were about to kill me but she saved me by taking the bullets. I left her bleeding there when I went to the elevator." Shinji put his hands in his pocket. He pulled out his hand and showed something to Asuka.

"That's hers!"

"I know, she gave it to me. I didn't understand why I had it with me till now." He wiped some tears from his eye's

"Cheer up Shinji. I'm sure you died at the river."

He laughed at her humor. Later they fell asleep, into their nightmares.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope that if ever an apocalypse of this sort happens it's not a miracle of human nature for people to act in this manner.

Still if an explanation is needed I think the two types of people to return first are those who enjoyed life, and so would wish to continue it, and those who had hard lives but fought to make it better. There are those who were satisfied and those who had unfullfilled goals in life.

Shinji would be in the first, and Asuka in the second group i would assume.


End file.
